the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Smurfs: The Lost Village/Credits
Full credits for Smurfs: The Lost Village. Logos Opening Columbia Pictures Presents In association with LStar Capital In association with Wanda Pictures A Kerner Entertainment Company Production A Sony Pictures Animation Film Closing Directed by Kelly Asbury Produced by Jordan Kerner, p.g.a. Produced by Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews, p.g.a. Written by Stacey Harman and Pamela Ribon Based on the Characters and Works of Peyo Demi Lovato Rainn Wilson Joe Manganiello Jack McBrayer Danny Pudi Michelle Rodriguez Ellie Kemper Ariel Winter Meghan Trainor with Mandy Patinkin and Julia Roberts Executive Producers Raja Gosnell Ben Waisbren Co-Producer Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Co-Producer Véronique Culliford Music by Christopher Lennertz Editor Bret Marnell Production Designer Noelle Triaureau Visual Effects Supervisor Michael Ford Art Directors Dean Gordon Marcelo Vignali Head of Story Brandon Jeffords Head of Layout David Morehead Supervising Animators Chad Ellis Derek Esparza Meena Ibrahim Tim Kallok Valerie Morrison Burke Roane Matt Shepherd Digital Producer Lisa Jacqueline Bechard Production Manager Theresa Bentz CG Supervisors Mario Capellari Patrick Cohen R. Stirling Duguid Pablo Holcer Joosten Kuypers Michael Lasker Orde Stevanoski Crawl Art Cast Story Art Department Editorial Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Inc. Culver City, California and Sony Pictures Imageworks Canada Inc. Vancouver, British Columbia Modeling Character Setup Layout Animation Pipeline Lighting and Compositing Character Effects Matte Painting Look Development Production Resource Management Post Production For Sony Pictures Imageworks For Sony Pictures Animation Music "Smurfs Theme (La La Song)" Written by Joseph R. Barbera, William Hanna and Hoyt S. Curtin "Careless Whisper" Written by George Michael and Andrew Ridgeley "Heroes (We Could Be)" Written by David Bowie, Brian Eno, Alessandro Lindblad and Tove Lo Performed by Alesso featuring Tove Lo Courtesy of Def Jam Recordings Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" Written by Maurizio Lobina, Gianfranco Randone and Massimo Gabutti Performed by Eiffel 65 Courtesy of Bliss Corporation "You Will Always Find Me In Your Heart" Written and Produced by Christopher Lennertz and KT Tunstall Performed by Shaley Scott Shaley Scott appears courtesy of Sugarfox Records "It's Your Thing" Written by O'Kelly Isley, Ronald Isley and Rudolph Isley Performed by The Isley Brothers Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Here It Comes Now" Written by John Keefe and Colby O'Donis Performed by Brothers and Sisters Courtesy of Ozone Entertainment Under license from Sony/ATV Music Publishing "Delirious (Boneless)" Written by Steven Aoki, Erin Beck Brian Collins, Christopher Lake Whitney Phillips, Matthias Richter and Aid Vllasaliu Performed by Steve Aoki, Chris Lake & Tujamo featuring Kid Ink Courtesy of Ultra Records Kid Ink appears courtesy of Tha Alumni Music Group/88 Classic/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "I'm A Lady" Written by Meghan Trainor and Martin René Produced by Martin René, Monsters & Strangerz and Meghan Trainor Performed by Meghan Trainor Meghan Trainor appears courtesy of Epic Records Copyright © 2017 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. is the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. In the memory of Janine "Nine" Culliford, Wife of Peyo, and original painter of The Smurfs who chose their beautiful blue. Special Thanks Imos and Lafig Belgium Tom Cosijn Philippe Glorieux Brigitte Ickmans Phil Méheux Production Babies Adira, Ara, Asher, Charlotte, Colton, Everly, Guus, Hana, Isla, Jake, James F., James K., Jemma, Joey, Lincoln, Lucas, Luna, Madelyn, Maksim, Miranda, Rayee, Roy, Sam, Scarlett, Sean, Theodore Smurf, and all Smurfs characters: © Peyo. All rights reserved. "Smurf" and "The Smurfs" are registered trademarks of Studio Peyo. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits Category:The Smurfs Category:The Smurfs in film